Between Heaven and Earth
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: After the biggest challenge of his career, Elmont has nothing else to do accept return home alone. He may not be the hero, but he will be there until the end. He takes care of the kingdom, the land, his men, the king and, above all, the princess. But who takes care of him? Elmont/OC
1. The Thunder Comes

_After the hugest challenge of his career, Elmont has nothing else to do accept return home alone. He may not be the hero, but he will be there until the end. He takes care of the kingdom, the land, his men, the king and, above all, the princess. But who takes care of him?_

* * *

**_Between Heaven and Earth_**

_~ Ask not whence the thunder comes ~_

* * *

Cold rain fell in sheets from an ominous, threatening sky. Gusts of tumultuous wind were heralded by flashes of blinding light and rolling booms of thunder. The sound had always frightened her when she was younger, and now she knew why. Every child had heard the stories; no longer silly fairy tales, but nightmares come true.

Huddling in her thick traveling cloak, Elleree Rowan pulled her hat down further and dipped her head to keep her face from getting wet.

_Only a fool would be out in this weather, at this time of night..._she thought wryly.

He was the _only_ one, but he did...Elmont _did_ make her feel foolish. Completely disarmed. Because of his wit and his charm, the way he looked at her and his heart...his good, good heart. Despite every sarcastic, know-it-all comment that fell from his lips, this - his intrinsic compassion - she had known from the beginning and it had both fascinated and intimidated her, drew her to him like a moth to flame and compelled her to flee, over and over, unsure. Unworthy.

But she could think only of Elmont's good heart right now. _Was it broken?_ She couldn't bear the thought. But she knew - she hadn't seen but she had heard - and she knew he had lost men. Many men. Husbands and fathers. Friends. And she knew his heart would be broken, bleeding for each of them.

The biting rain seemed to fall harder and heavier the closer she came to his home. Were she the superstitious type she might consider the horrid storm a bad omen but thank God above, she was not. And she was determined to see him.

Mud squelched beneath her sturdy boots, more so as she left the main township headed toward his small farming estate. The land had been owned by his noble family for generations and he kept a home there, one of the smaller houses, although he had quarters in the castle as well.

But the castle was almost entirely destroyed. She had seen that and she knew he was not there tonight.

As she approached his home, indeed, she saw the lanterns were lit on the main floor, yellow light spilling from the windows into the night, and she felt a rush of relief mixed with a touch of anxiousness.

It didn't seem he was ever very happy to see her at first. An image of his handsome face schooled in that expression she was so accustomed to - _the disapproving frown_ - flashed in her mind and she couldn't help the quirk of her lips. When he was pretending to be upset with her, that was when she liked him the most - haughty and so damn attractive. But she could not blame him if he was in a fearsome mood tonight. So nearly, they had almost lost it all, and he carried the weight of it on his shoulders alone.

Well, at least he hadn't reason to arrest her in quite awhile, but they had not even spoken in weeks. She swallowed, hoping at least she wouldn't have to fight too hard to get him to let her in.

_God give me strength._

Careful not to make any sound, Elleree took a deep breath and gathered her resolve as she came upon his door. Whether he liked it or not, she was here. And she was going to make sure he would be okay.

* * *

_An: I have about four chapters planned, some already written, but who knows, I may be inspired more. Thank you for reading! All comments and suggestions welcome, please review!_


	2. Through Wind and Rain

**_Through Wind and Rain_**

* * *

After the first knock on the thick wooden door of Elmont's home, Elleree felt a swell of irritation starting to rise in replace of her nerves. She swore she had heard him moving around inside, yet he did not come to answer. _The knave!_ The least he could do was open his door to see if someone needed help. It was a storm, after all, a townsperson could be stranded, in need of shelter or aid!

Lifting her arm, she gave a little huff as she prepared to knock again, louder, but a gust of wind nearly blew her hat away and she had to catch it, pressing the soaked material to her head until the wind abated.

_Good heavens_, she thought. It was nasty out here. Perhaps he simply hadn't heard the knock over the din of wind and rain.

With one hand on top of her head, just in case, she knocked with the other, rapping her knuckles harder than before, and when he still didn't answer, she gritted her teeth and began to pound with the flat of her fist, banging on the door.

Finally it swung open and Elmont stood in front of her, framed in the doorway, the golden light from inside highlighting his form. His armor was gone; instead he wore a simple black fitted tunic and trousers, indicating he'd been home alone for awhile at least.

Eyes wide, he looked startled to find someone at his door, but his expression turned to a scowl and then deepened as his gaze fell upon her face in the darkness. She was sure she looked an absolute mess but she didn't care and she stood stock still, chin lifted as he took in her drenched appearance from head to toe.

"What in the blaze's of hell are you doing out here?" He said, voice raised. One hand still on the door, he leaned toward her, his gaze lifting to the sky as if he was only just realizing how temperamental the weather had become, before he ducked back inside, fixing his stare on her again.

Elleree frowned, her hands clenching at her sides. _Foolish. It was foolish to come out here._ But she quieted the voice in the back of her mind, telling herself she had known he'd be in a sour mood, and understandably so.

"I'm waiting for you to answer the door," she said, her voice even. "That's what I'm doing out here."

"Rowan..." He made a noise that sounded something like a growl, though she couldn't be sure and he looked entirely torn between slamming the door in her face and pulling her in to the safety and warmth of his home.

Then he sighed, and Elleree had to repress a small smile. This was what she knew about Elmont, above all else - he could not resist doing the right thing.

"Well, come on," he said, stepping aside and waving her in. "Get inside before you catch your death out there." As she stepped over his threshold she couldn't help sneaking another glance in his direction and she watched as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I don't need any more -"

The sentence was left unfinished but she could guess at what he was thinking and it strengthened her determination. As she had suspected, he was carrying the weight of every person that had lost their life as if he had swung the sword himself on each of them. It had been almost a week, and he was still haunted.

Inside, she took off her hat and lifted her fingers to the ties on her cloak while he closed the door behind her.

"You can stay until the storm lets up. Then you should leave."

As he spoke, he sat down at his table where dinner was laid out. His back was turned to her, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and felt it radiating through the room.

"I thought we could do some catching up," she said brightly, shaking her cloak off before hanging it up, along with her satchel. "I've missed you, Elmont." Her voice was light, teasing as she hoped to lift the mood but Elmont did not respond.

_This is not going to be easy. _But life had never been easy for her and she had never been one to back down from a challenge.

For a moment, Elleree stood in the entryway; she brushed her hands over her jacket, making sure it was not too damp, and then her hair.

Smoothing her fingers over the length of her long plait, she felt her hair was soaked and the usually light auburn strands were a darker brunette from the rain. Despite her well-made hat, the top of her head was wet as well. With one hand, she wrung some of the wetness from her plaited hair without thinking, and drips of water fell to the wood floor.

For a brief moment, Elmont glanced up at her - _disapproving frown -_ before returning to his dinner, without a sound.

Sighing to herself, Elleree rubbed her palms on her trousers to dry them, and she took a quick perusal of the room.

A fire was roaring in the hearth, and it filled the space with heat. Along with the fire, the lanterns and a few candles were lit around the modest room and it gave the setting a warm, homey feel, a haven against the raging storm outside.

Elleree thought it was kind of romantic. Though she didn't think that sentiment would be shared.

Still, he deserved to have someone listen, a friend to help shoulder the burden if only for awhile, so she stepped toward him and when he continued to ignore her, she invited herself to his table.

"I wasn't sure you would even see me," she said, sitting down across from him. "After last time -"

"You left me little choice," he interrupted without looking up as he took another bite of dinner. "As usual. You shouldn't have come."

Elleree frowned, sitting back in her chair. "That's not very nice."

His expression was hard, blue eyes guarded and unforgiving and she realized this might be even more difficult than she'd imagined. "I'm not in the mood, Rowan."

"I didn't come here to antagonize you," she said, her voice quiet, serious.

"Well I'm not in the mood for anything you have to offer, so you may as well leave me be."

That hurt. Even through their disagreements, and despite their - dalliances - she had considered him a friend, so she tried to remind herself he was only feeling this way because he hurt.

When she said his name, she tried to make it clear she cared, that she wanted to help, that she would open up to him if he did the same, but her voice was impossibly soft and held much more emotion than she intended. "John..."

Something in the way she said it, or maybe just the fact that she had used his given name seemed to work and he finally met her eyes, his own full of sorrow and pain.

She knew then that she had reached him, but the expression on his face was enough even to break her own tightly locked away heart.

* * *

_AN:__ So...I went out on a limb, and I gave Elmont a name! Honestly this was one of the first scenes that came to me, and that was the name that she said :) I imagine as knights it would be customary to go by last names, and especially names like 'Crawe' and 'Wicke' seem more like last names to me, so I went with it. I have the next part almost finished, and more written as well, so another post very soon! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, it's much appreciated and thank you for reading. Many thanks to laloga for taking a look for me!  
_

_Please let me know what you think! All comments and suggestions welcome, please review!_


	3. A Perilous Place

_~A Perilous Place~_

* * *

"Crawe was killed."

The tone of Elmont's voice was gruff, roughened with grief, and Elleree had to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.

Along with many other men, she knew. "I'm so sorry."

She'd heard all the stories at the Tavern & Inn that she ran with her Uncle and it hadn't surprised her that so many men, Crawe included, had lost their lives, but somehow hearing it from Elmont was so different, so much more. He had seen it happen. Felt it all the way to his core.

"And Bray and Holt," he added, his voice thick with emotion. "Holt...his wife just had a baby."

Inchoate tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, hot and sharp, but Elleree took a swift breath, doing her best to harden her heart for now, trying to be strong, for him.

As she watched, his face fell, brow knitting as the full weight of what had happened seemed to fall on him all at once.

The feeling was not unfamiliar to her - the hopelessness of the tragedies in life that could not be avoided, no matter how hard you worked, or wished or prayed.

But there was nothing to be done for it, except to endure. He had helped her endure a bad turn once or twice in her life and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor, but the right words seemed so hard to find.

"I'm sorry, Elmont. I know they were good friends and...excellent Guardians, as well. Good men."

Elmont nodded, his expression seeming very far away. But he shook it off in the next moment, scrubbing his hand over his face and stubbled jaw. Eyes that had turned soft with remembrance cooled once more and his features relaxed as he schooled himself to calm.

Elleree took a breath. As always with them, a step forward and one backward, a never-ending dance. At least he'd shared a little of his grief.

For a awhile he didn't say anything, and she let the peace of the setting wash across her. The events that had come to pass here had seemed to affect her in many ways; she had changed.

In the past week Elleree had noticed she was far more on edge than usual, for one.

But sitting here with him, even despite the tension between them, was nice, and it helped her to relax. The room was warm, and she was - _almost_ - dry and she was determined to lift his spirits, if only just a little, if only for tonight. And honestly, there was no one else in the world she'd rather be spending time with.

After a few minutes of quiet, Elleree took a breath and broke the silence. "The food looks good," she smiled.

He was mostly done with his own meal, but there was a little meat and some roasted potatoes left on a platter in the center of the table and the smell of the food he had made was enticing. Though she didn't think he had much opportunity, especially when he stayed in the castle so often, he was a surprisingly good cook. Just another skill he had mastered, she supposed.

In reply, he sighed quietly, but it was more resigned now than irritated and he finally looked up at her. "Would you like some? There's a little left over."

"If it's no trouble," she answered.

"No trouble," he replied and he rose to retrieve a plate from the cabinet before serving her a small cut of seasoned meat, some potatoes and a piece of bread.

While Elmont sipped at his ale, Elleree ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food. Most of her childhood she'd been very, very poor and at times, very alone - both of which circumstances that had contributed to her propensity for stealing, much to Elmont's continued dismay - but, she thought, had also contributed to her love of food, as well. Though she was able to make a living for herself now, thanks to her Uncle's help, and she was never near starving, not anymore, she could never turn down food and she would never sit down to a meal without taking the time to fully enjoy and appreciate each bite.

And now that she was nearly _respectable_ she tried to keep from thieving as well...but honestly some of those silly Nobles had more coin than they even knew what to do with while there were still children starving every day. So sometimes she gave the rich a helping hand with their charity...and just hoped that Elmont wasn't around to catch her.

Of course he understood her motives, and she suspected he agreed with her at least on some level, but he had a job to do as well, and she could hardly fault him for that. Nor could she ask him to be anyone other than who he was.

But none of that seemed to matter so much in the wake of the brutal attack on their home. And Elleree found herself, in a way she never had before, wanting to find a true common ground with the noble knight.

Another way she had changed in the past week. She'd been heading out on her way to find him, through the wind and the rain, before she could think twice about it.

As if he was reading her mind, Elmont spoke up then, his voice low, but softer than before. "Why did you come out here, Ree?"

She was quiet for a moment before she answered, chewing and swallowing a bite of bread. "I wanted to see you. I know - we don't always see eye to eye, but I do consider you a friend. And I thought you might need someone to listen."

He nodded, but otherwise did not reply. And she ate, the fire crackling behind them.

Oh," she said suddenly, remembering the peace offering she had brought. "And I made sweet bread; the kind you like." Elleree cast him a warm look as she stood up to cross the room and collect the bread from her satchel. "I thought you might - well, I wanted to bring you some... Extra sweet," she added with a wink when she came back to sit down again.

A small smile curved his lips for a moment, and he indicated his thanks with a nod as she set the sweet bread, wrapped in cloth, on the tabletop. Though he still hadn't said much, she returned his smile and she felt the tension between them ease, if only a little.

When Elmont did speak again, she couldn't help but notice his tone had returned to something much closer to what she was used to, the lilt of his upper-English accent signifying his position, both in name and station, and some of the authority he liked to often remind her of had been regained in his voice.

"Steal anything recently?"

Accustomed to this line of questioning, Elleree knew he expected an honest answer, but she also knew he wasn't entirely serious and she could sense the query was partly in jest.

"Mmm, not today..." She could not help but tease back, her voice even. "Though looting could have been quite -"

He gave her that look - _disapproving frown_ - and she quieted right away.

"No," she answered, trying not to grin.

"Good," he retorted, with that haughty, I'm-in-charge-here expression that she loved more than anything else.

Features set, he was trying she knew, trying so hard to be stern with her, but Elleree could not help herself and the corners of her mouth began to lift. When she caught his blue eyes, the glint in them was unmistakable and to her great joy he cracked.

The smile they shared was enough to change everything.

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for reading! Looks more like at least 5 chapters now, with a 'bonus' chapter, but it might get stretched out again and I'd love to write more of them in the future. Let me know what you think! There *might* be a kiss in the next chapter...  
_

_All comments welcome, please review :)_


	4. When Coming Home

_~When coming home, don't take too long~_

* * *

The tension that had seemed to fill the room upon her arrival all but dissipated with their shared smile and Elleree couldn't help but give a quiet, relieved sigh.

Everything about Royal Guardian John Elmont made her feel so unsure of herself - of her feelings, about what she wanted, and who she thought she should be - but when he smiled at her, she felt..._right. _Like...all that she was, all that happened, was exactly as it was supposed to be. Somehow, her life made sense.

In the past days since the attack, Elleree had hardly been able to think of anything except him and she found herself wanting nothing but to be near to him. A real connection to another person was a difficult thing to find in this world, at least it always had been for her and for the first time she wanted to explore the possibility, however remote, with Elmont.

Although tonight she had come to his home for the purpose of making sure he was alright as his friend - in her heart, deep down, she knew she wanted so much more. Wanted anything and everything he could give. And wanted to give as much of herself as she could in return, to take care of him, if he would let her.

And she found she really hoped he would.

For a few minutes they were quiet. Outside the rain pattered, steady and fierce, against the windows while inside the fire crackled in the hearth. The fury of the storm seemed to heighten the coziness of Elmont's home, and she wondered if he felt the contentedness that she did in this moment.

Finished with her meal, Elleree cleared the food and dishes quickly and quietly and poured herself a small measure of ale before she returned to the table, this time taking the seat at Elmont's side.

A long cleansing breath escaped him when she turned toward him, though he did not look up. Through his glass the ale glistened like gold in the firelight and his gaze was fixed within as if he might find some answer in the swirl of amber liquid.

But they both knew there simply was none.

"Those men...were my responsibility," he said. His voice was quiet again, reverent almost but so honest it made her heart clench.

"Yes." She set her own glass down, fully turning toward him. "But I know you Elmont. I know you did your best, I know you were incredible. And you won, you beat them -"

"Jack beat them. Jack found the crown." His voice held no bitterness or remorse, only matter-of-fact. It was very much like Elmont to take no credit, but she knew it was not true.

"You did it together. You held them - _Giants_ - at bay until Jack was able to get the crown."

His soft blue eyes had glazed over again, haunted by what had happened in Cloister as he stared ahead at nothing. She could only imagine what he saw in his head.

How she wished she could just take it all away... But Elleree Rowan knew a thing about suffering. And she knew that what she _could_ do was to simply stand by him until the sharp edges of pain dulled with time, and they would. Eventually.

Against his thigh, his fingers drummed restlessly, the motion illustrating his own disquiet.

For a moment she hesitated before she took his hand in her own and she tipped her head to catch his eyes. "I know how painful it must be to lose those men, in that way. But think of the lives that you saved."

Gently, she squeezed his hand, her small fingers wrapped around his stronger ones and he returned the gesture in agreement. He seemed to gain strength from the connection, and he took a breath.

"You're right, of course."

Elleree nodded, as much for him as herself, encouraging, but still wishing there was more she could do or say.

Unconsciously she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, but even when she realized what she was doing, she couldn't stop.

The pad of her thumb drew little circles over his roughened skin, tracing the joints and the line of each long finger. Unbidden, a memory came to mind of these very hands brushing over her own sensitive skin, tender but so sure...

Her heart skipped.

Elleree was not in the habit of letting herself sink into memories and daydreams of the time she had spent in his arms. They were moments. Moments of thoughtlessness, of weakness, when neither one of them had been able to resist the inevitable, compelling draw they felt to one another.

Only a few moments in time, best left alone, in the past.

But she was beginning to question if those sentiments were only her own fear speaking. What if they could have more, what if it had always been possible? If John were to truly want her, who would dare argue? It was true they were quite far apart in class, but he had never treated her as less than him, even when they had been on opposite sides of the law. Perhaps the only real thing between her and Elmont were the stone walls she had erected herself.

More often it seemed the memories of them, together, were springing to mind the longer she went without seeing him or even more so if she caught a glimpse of him in the square. Each time it caught her off guard, her breath caught, her pulse leapt... She kind of liked it. She kind of wanted more. But she had no idea how to broach the subject with him, or herself.

Lost in thought, it startled her a little when Elmont squeezed her hand again. Looking up, she met his eyes which seemed to be questioning silently, and he grinned.

"I'm sorry." Elleree shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm never any good at finding the right words."

"On the contrary."

"I'm trying," she said softly. "I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, and I had no idea what I was going to say, but..."

"But you came anyway."

"I had to."

He cocked his head, studying her, eyes bright. She had the feeling he was trying to see right through her and she was sure he was able. It was...a bit disconcerting for her, but not unwelcome. It made her stomach flip-flop and she felt her cheeks heat under his scrutiny.

"Why?" he asked.

Elleree swallowed and she found herself playing with his fingers again, though he didn't pull back and that gave her courage. "I was away, but I heard what had happened - and I... I couldn't imagine how you could make it out alive, and I -" She stopped unsure how to finish the sentence. The truth was she had simply needed to see him.

Another change this week, the biggest one - she found herself truly contemplating what was really important to her. And then she'd ended up here. She knew what that meant even if she couldn't quite admit it yet to herself.

"Thank you, Elleree. For coming, I - This has been difficult." He paused, and then smiled at her. "Did you really come all this way, in a storm, just to check on me?"

"I wanted to see you," she admitted, voice quiet. "For myself. _And_ check on you. I owe you after all."

Perhaps he had leaned toward her, or maybe she had somehow moved on her chair but suddenly she found herself very close to the man beside her.

"You've never owed me anything, Ree."

Mesmerized by the intensity of his blue eyes from so close, she watched, hardly breathing as his gaze flicked to her mouth and then back again.

"On the contrary," she murmured.

"Well, thank you," he smiled faintly. "I am beginning to feel better."

They were so, so close she felt the flutter of his expelled breath on her cheek and he looked at her mouth again.

Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to?

_Oh yes. More than anything._

Somehow he knew. Or maybe, _maybe_ he wanted it himself.

One strong hand brushed across her shoulder before he slid his fingers along the curve of her jaw. Cupping her face in his palm, she leaned into his gentle touch. The tip of his thumb swept across her lower lip, catching it, and her lips parted to accommodate him.

"Elleree." It was a whisper, exhaled softly, felt as much as heard, and all she could do was give a little _hmm_ in reply.

"I'm going to kiss you."

_A fair warning was always nice._

That is, if her brain was functioning...but it had stopped some time ago and before she could even consider what she might say in reply to that - _yes? okay? what's taking you so damn long?_ - his lips were on hers.

Warm. Soft. Exactly as she remembered but somehow more, too. His mouth brushed with enticing gentleness across hers, coaxing her along, urging her closer in mind and body and she acquiesced, willingly, a quiet sound of pleasure escaping her throat. She would go wherever he wanted.

The hand at her jaw slid back to twine within the loose strands at the nape of her neck and the kiss deepened.

The short hairs of his mustache tickled under her nose as he pressed closer but she hardly noticed and did not care. His tongue touched against her lips; she opened to him and it swept, _slowly_, through her mouth, across her own tongue and back again. _So slow, so gentle._ He set her blood aflame and she gave a soft moan as his arm reached around her waist to pull her closer.

The kiss broke only when they could no longer go on without breathing, but they did not part.

His eyes seemed to search hers, glittering even in the low light from the fire behind them and his thumb rubbed against the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. "Stay..." he whispered, just enough of a question in his expression to tell her he was as taken off guard by this, by them, as she was. He brushed his lips across hers again.

_Yes. _She could not deny how much she wanted to.

Absolutely breathless, Elleree pulled back to smile at him, and had to clear her throat before she could speak. "I thought you wanted me to leave when the storm let up?"

When he answered, his voice was just a little deeper. "Then we can hope it goes all night."

_Ohhh, yes... _Elleree could not help a little shiver and a swift breath in response. "I think I might be able to stay, in that case."

Elmont chuckled, his arm shifting to try and pull her a little closer though their positions on separate chairs made it a little awkward. "You '_think_?'"

She knew, and he knew - the pull between them was too strong to deny, when they were alone in his home, with the rain beating on the roof and the fire, both from the hearth and from within, so inviting. But she kept quiet, not wanting to give up the game just yet.

And Elmont persisted, his smile making her heart flutter. "Tell me what you came here for."

"I came here for you," she answered simply. "To lift your spirits."

"And if you staying is the one thing that will 'lift my spirits?'"

She wanted to scold him for being so suggestive, but it was too good, too much, too _right_.

"But...are you sure? With me?" she asked. The look she gave him was coy, playful. Still there was a part, a huge part of her that could hardly believe this was real, that he wanted to be with her above anyone, everyone else.

His expression turned though - so genuine and heart-felt; his feelings were undeniable. "Only you, Ree."

_Too good._

Elleree gathered all the courage she could muster from somewhere deep down inside, because she wished, so greatly, that she could be everything he deserved and wanted.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think! Especially about the kiss :) _


	5. Little Bit Closer

_~Come a Little Bit Closer~_

* * *

"I'm here for you."

The look Elmont gave her at those words was something quite unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Full of emotion. Desire. Happiness.

Brimming full.

Suddenly Elleree couldn't imagine how they stayed away from each other for so long and she wanted nothing more than to be kissing him again, drawn to him like nothing else in her life.

But she spoke instead, wanting to say something before she lost herself in him completely. "Let me take care of you...for tonight."

That was all she wanted right now.

Elmont smiled at her request, blue eyes closing briefly before he answered her. "Yes."

Emotion swelled within her chest. In the past, she'd never had the luxury of being able to care for someone else, but she was trying, with everything she had, to change the lonely course her life had been set upon. It was a terrifying prospect for her to open herself to anyone, but Elmont allowing her in - his home and perhaps his heart, as well - was more than she'd ever thought to hope for.

Without waiting another second, she slid forward on her chair. In her haste to get _closer_, her knees bumped against his and Elleree shifted so one leg could slide between his thighs, her hands lifting to rest on his chest.

The grip he had on her waist tightened, assisting Elmont in drawing her to him at the same time his fingers slid further into her hair, pulling her mouth back to press at his.

Tender, warm, they kissed again and again, and Elleree felt her heartbeat quicken with each passing moment. Flush against his body, she slid her hands to his arms, gripping his biceps to anchor herself to him.

The closer they came to each other the faster it seemed their desire accelerated. His kisses grew more fervent, almost desperate and Elleree lost herself in the passion that was quickly threatening to overtake them both. It seemed to always be like this, between them. So fast and hot, until nothing else existed. She'd never imagined feelings this strong existed, and she had to admit she'd never even remotely felt attraction like this for anyone else.

Heat from the flickering fire warmed her skin, but it was nothing compared to him. How easy it would be to lose all her senses to this man and the way he made her feel. There was nothing except his mouth on hers, his hands touching her, his arms and chest so firm beneath her fingers... Breath was a memory she hardly cared to reclaim.

But surely nothing this perfect could last; it never had for her.

Finally, Elmont pulled back and her heart stuttered - _he would change his mind, of course he would_ - but then she opened her eyes.

Strong hands were still wrapped around her, and she realized she was nearly on his lap. Elmont grinned as he took in her appearance, his eyes crinkling. "You look a little flustered."

Elleree knew her cheeks were flushed and she could hardly breath; she could only imagine what she looked like. Lifting his hand, Elmont pushed some of the strands that had fallen loose of her plait behind her ear and his grin widened.

"You fluster me," Elleree breathed; she wasn't afraid to admit it. And she smiled back, more than happy to see him let go of some of the sorrow he'd been holding on to.

Elmont chuckled, leaning away just a bit, and his hands fell away from her. "I'll let you catch your breath."

"Not now," she teased. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Though to be honest, Elleree thought she could use a second to regain a bit of her composure. Already this felt different than it had before, and she so much wanted it to be different, _more_. The thought of losing him for good had thrown everything into clear relief. Though she often tried not to dwell on thoughts of him, she could not deny it anymore. She wanted him.

And she couldn't stop from touching him. It was obvious he wanted her, as well; though his own natural confidence did not waver.

"Are you sure it's not you that needs a break?" Elleree asked, dropping one hand to his leg; her palm brushed over his knee and, slowly, her fingertips danced up the length of his muscled thigh, teasing.

"Oh, I'm quite fine, I assure you," he said, one brow lifting.

Her fingers slipped higher and she was delighted by the answering gleam in his eye.

"I'm fine as well."

"Prepared to be 'there for me'?"

Oh how she loved when he used that tone of voice, so in control, in command, and how she loved pushing his limits to see what might shake those trappings away.

"Mmm," Elleree grinned. "Any way you want me."

To his credit, he did not react to her tease, instead casually leaning back in his chair to reach for his ale. It seemed he had a plan, intent written across his features and she had a feeling she was going to like whatever came next.

As Elmont looked at her, considering, he took a long drink of ale and emptied the glass. "Strip."

The glint in his blue eyes and the hint of a smile playing on his lips made her heart beat wildly in her chest, but she tried to maintain some semblance of control, tried to match his calm demeanor even as she suspected he was as eager as her underneath it all.

Though the urgency she felt to be in his arms was growing stronger, this playful back and forth between them was too good to give up. The times they had been together before had come about so fast and been over so soon, she found now she wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

So her reply was only the disbelieving arch of one eyebrow, and as she expected, it did not deter him.

"If you are in fact doing this for my benefit," he chided, "I think I should be entitled to sit back and enjoy it."

Well, he had a point. And she didn't mind, not really. Actually...with the way he was looking at her right now she felt like she could do just about anything he asked. Slay a giant even, if he wanted her to. And she delighted in his shift of mood. They needed this.

So she began...

Careful not to jar their precarious positions, Elleree managed to scoot her chair back a little so she could stand in front of him. Nimble fingers went to the clasps on the front of her jacket and she removed it within a minute. The buttons down the front of her blouse took longer, and she drew the moment out, letting her fingertips linger on each little cloth-covered stud, slowly parting the material as he watched. When she finished, she shrugged out of her shirt to let it fall to the chair, leaving her in a corset, and a thin chemise under that.

Not once did she break Elmont's heated gaze, and the longing, the intent she saw within the blue depths gave her purpose even as she shivered under his scrutiny.

Idly, she smoothed her fingers over the laces of her corset and paused.

"Shall we move this elsewhere?" Elleree asked, her eyes flicking to the stairway that led to the second floor where his bedroom was.

"Of course." He cast her a knowing look as he stood.

Once, she had been here before. The first time...their first time and though it seemed quite a long time ago, she remembered everything about it with vivid clarity. And she knew he had quite a large, comfortable bed upstairs. On a night she had thought she might actually freeze to death, alone in the streets - somehow, instead she had ended up in the warm haven of his arms and his bed. The passion they shared had been exhilarating and alarming all at once, and she would never forget a single detail of it.

Looking at him now, it was clear to Elleree how affected he was, even as his voice remained even. "It should be nice and warm up there."

"How thoughtful," she quipped, and she watched as he moved around the room, distinguishing the candles and the few lanterns, each moment the light growing dimmer around them.

When he finished, he made his way back to her and Elleree's throat caught at how handsome he looked, headed toward her - his hair a little disheveled, his black tunic clinging to his muscled frame.

She wanted him so badly, but he seemed to be in no rush at all.

Reaching down, Elmont took her hand in his own, the last lantern in the other, and he led her up the stairs to his room.

* * *

_AN: I've been working a lot the past week two weeks (and today was horrid) but I have some time off now and managed to write 3700 words in bits of time here and there, so much more is coming very soon. Things are heating up... but I think I can squeeze one more T rated chapter out of what I've written... Which I plan on posting at the end of next week. After that I'll post two M rated chapters separately, so please keep an eye out for those (remember the sorting has to be adjusted__, M will not show up on the main page automatically) or follow me. They are definitely higher rated, but not explicit, I promise._

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think_


	6. Hold Me Fast

_~Hold Me Fast~  
_

* * *

When they arrived in his bedroom, Elmont closed the door behind them and set the lantern on the night stand. He took a moment to shut the side panel, dimming the light that shone from the candle before he perched on the bed, which dipped as he sat upon it. The room was exactly as Elleree remembered, warm and inviting, not overly large or lavish, but more so than any place she had ever called home.

The corner of her mouth turned up as she considered his anticipatory expression and Elleree ran her fingers up the length of her corset to the uppermost tie. She played with it for a moment, teasing him,but then turned and sat on the chair in the corner instead, bending over to remove her boots. The sound of Elmont's punctuated breath in mock-irritation made her giggle.

"Patience," she told him. "This storm isn't quitting anytime soon."

"No. I don't believe it is."

His words and the tone of his voice made her skin tingle and she peeked up at him under lowered lashes as she worked at the laces to her boots. Still seated on the bed, he had leaned back on his hands and was watching her with that same heated intent.

The position he took emphasized his muscled chest and she couldn't help staring even as she attempted to pull her boots off. Elmont had never been bulky but lithe, powerful, with a sleek grace. His shoulders and arms were perfect to her - masculine and firm but not overwhelming. Something like his own confident but humble personality, she thought.

The image in her mind of taut, smooth skin, stretched tight over toned muscled, and how long it had been since she had been afforded a good look, made her hasten her movements and she had her boots removed within a few seconds.

Unable to keep from grinning she rose, delighting in the way his eyes brightened as she stood in front of him.

The corset was next; expert fingers loosened the laces at the top that held the stiff material to her breasts, keeping them bound. The corset parted little by little under her ministrations and she enjoyed the freeing feeling as much as the way Elmont was watching, his gaze fixed on the movement of her fingers.

Carefully, she plucked at each lace, pulling, untying...

Until finally she was able to let the restricting garment fall away. She could not miss the flare of heat that flashed in his eyes.

It only took a minute for her to shimmy out of her dark trousers and her tights, sliding them down her legs as he watched and then she was standing before Elmont wearing only a thin chemise that slipped off of one shoulder and just barely skimmed the tops of her material clung to the curve of her hips and she plucked at it once, a little anxious caught in his stare. "Your turn," she smiled.

He returned the expression with a lift of his brow. "You aren't done yet."

"Oh no." She slid her fingers over the thin material that barely covered her body. "You have to earn this."

Elmont laughed quietly. "Fine then. Would you care to do it for me?"

Elleree almost rolled her eyes but resisted. Because actually she didn't really mind that either. And at least when she touched him she could let herself believe he was there, he was really alright, still alive and _here _with her.

She moved toward him, her footsteps whisper soft on the rug that covered his wooden floor. His eyes never left hers, and Elleree felt a sort of strength she never had before - in herself, and them...and the way it was so obvious just how much he wanted her.

As she came near, his legs shifted, separating so she could move between them and allowing her to come _closer_. She stopped where she stood for a moment, not touching him but so close before she dropped to her knees. Casting him a coy look, she smiled and set to work removing his boots first.

They came off easily enough and she tossed them aside then slowly ran her hands up his legs, over his knees and thighs... Through the material of his pants, she felt his muscles flex under her light touch.

Rising carefully, she stood again, eyeing him. Moving as slow as she could manage, she climbed onto his lap, but sat back on his thighs so there was still some space between them.

The material of his dark shirt was soft as she ran her fingers up and down his torso before catching the bottom edge and pulling upward. Elmont ducked and lifted his arms at the same time, making it easier for her to take the shirt off and she cast it behind her, not caring where it landed, only _needing _to touch his body.

The skin of his chest was smooth and warm, and Elleree ran her fingers over the muscled planes, through the hair that dusted his chest and led down. As her fingertips traced the lines of his abdomen, she felt the muscles there clench at the same time his hands clasped her hips, squeezing. Lifting her chin, she met his eyes and her throat caught at the blue-fire of his gaze.

_Heaven help me. _

Before she could even think, he was pulling her closer, tugging on her hips and kissing her like he was starving.

Elleree knew _she_ was.

And she knew she would never be able to get enough of this man.

* * *

_AN: So, how does everyone think its going? Do you like the romance? Let me know! :)_

_The next little section will be rated M - a mild M - so the next part will be posted separately in one week on Sunday night. Keep a look out for it! Remember M rated stories are filtered out so the search terms have to be changed or follow me for an update alert :)_

_Please review, thanks for reading!_

_*the next part is posted, 4/20/13, under the separate title 'Between Heaven and Earth: Closer to Heaven'  
_

_I have completed writing this story, now it's just a matter of editing, and will be updated soon :)_


	7. A New Light

An: _Update! I'm sorry, and I can only hope you can accept my apologies, that there was such a long delay on posting this chapter. I hope everyone is still reading, and I hope it was worth the wait :) Many thanks to laloga for the beta on this chapter, much appreciated._

_Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

_~A New Light~_

* * *

Afterward, Elleree gave a shaky breath but kept him close, arms circled around him as she let the last waves of bliss wash across her and begin to ebb.

They laid together, time meaningless, slipping away unheeded, as they held each other.

Love and joy swelled deep within her chest, and Elleree felt a tear slip from beneath closed eyelids to slide across her cheek. In the next moment, Elmont lifted his head to trace the path of the tear with his lips, but he did not speak.

Nothing about this felt real to Elleree, but slowly the world came back to her, proving to her that it was - the sound of the falling rain on the roof, the dim glow of the lantern on the bedside table, and Elmont...the entirety of his presence.

At some point he moved away, but she did not recall. He maneuvered them underneath the heavy blankets, never losing his hold on her, and as soon as they were settled he pulled her tight against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her, without even bothering to blow out the candle in the lantern. It would burn out, eventually, on its own. And it seemed he was unwilling to let go of her for even a second.

Elleree could not remember ever feeling this happy before, or even imagining a feeling like this existed and she made a silent vow to herself to fight for it, do whatever was necessary to keep this flame alive, no matter how challenging it seemed.

This was the last thought she had before she succumbed to sleep, content and sheltered in Elmont's embrace.

* * *

When Elmont woke, streams of gray pre-dawn light only just beginning to filter through the dusty windows, she was still in his arms and he could not help the quiet, contented sigh that escaped him.

Every other time she had come to him, ended up here...every other time he had given in to her and his own desire - which had not been often - she'd been long gone before the bright light of morning could cast the pall of regret over their indiscretions.

But now, this time, she seemed in no hurry to go anywhere at all. In fact, she was sound asleep, small and warm, curled up at his side with her head nestled against his shoulder.

And it felt...nice.

Under his thick blanket her hand rested on his stomach and one of her legs was crossed with his. The press of soft skin all along his side and down, from her thigh to her ankle, was a delicious feeling against him and it called to mind a host of other sensations that stirred both his body and his heart.

Odd though, he couldn't help thinking to himself. It had never felt quite like this before - quite so intimate. But then he'd never seen that look in her eyes before last night. Honest worry that had given way to relief and...gratefulness, utter happiness, when she'd touched him.

This side of Elleree, soft and vulnerable - he wasn't sure if he'd ever even considered it existed within her. So often she seemed hard as stone - a necessity, he knew, from the challenges she had faced her entire life. If pressed he would have to admit he'd always admired her strength and tenacity but it seemed futile to go searching or hoping for anything more, anything deeper.

Elmont had known her a long, long time, and it was true he knew how to make her smile, and he knew what would make her sigh his name... But never had he seen her so happy to see him or so eager to stay. Never had he let himself believe she cared that deeply for him.

Until last night.

Perhaps still waters did in fact run deep. While he'd not seen her mask of calm slip even once before, her emotions, her very essence had seemed to be pouring out of her from the moment she'd walked in his door to see if he was alright, later when she'd tumbled him to the bed and even more so when she'd completely come apart in his arms. More than he'd ever let himself imagine from her.

And he liked that very, very much.

Quietly, careful not to move too much, he shifted just enough so he could look at her face. A mass of auburn tresses were loose over his shoulder, down her back and everywhere, and he lifted one hand to brush the strands away from her face so they fell back to tickle his bicep. In the dim, pale light her hair was a soft shade of brown, streaked with honey highlights, but he knew - in fact, he could recall quite easily - how when it caught the sun it shined a fiery gold-red.

The expression on her face was relaxed, open, beautiful... But she was still sound asleep and he did not wish to disturb her.

So instead of what he wanted to do, which would most certainly rouse her, he settled back into the comfort of his bed, keeping her close to his side. Elmont did not think he would fall back asleep as he was accustomed to rising at first light, but it did not matter. He had every intention of enjoying this moment of holding the woman he cared for to its fullest.

He settled on his back, taking care to keep her close and not jostle her, and let his eyes slide shut. The light that infused his modest room was still quite dim; he thought it must still be overcast and grey outside but he could no longer hear the wind and the rain raging.

It was a simple thing to slip into the peaceful quietness of the moment. The awareness of his senses and thoughts centered on the slow steady rhythm of each breath she took, the expelled air fluttering lightly across his chest and the small movement of her body. He sighed deeply to himself, blissfully _content_, and wondered if there was any way this could possibly last. Elleree had always been careful to keep a cautious distance between them in the past, but this...this had been different.

The very idea that she had come out here on her own initiative, for the clear purpose of seeing to him...out of obvious care and concern...well it sent some crazy ideas whirling in his head.

Elmont didn't give a damn about the 'noble' British class system. The measure of a man - or woman - he'd found, had little to do with one's social status at birth. Rules were important, and it was his duty to uphold the law to no end, but he had his own personal code of honor - it included respect and discipline and compassion and had nothing to do with how much money one had.

It was true, that Elleree had trouble with following the tenets of the law, but he had seen her good heart and her true intentions - and he did not think her law breaking had ever come from a place of disrespect... And she'd always served her sentence of community service - the times he'd caught her - with the utmost enthusiasm.

People might talk. But Elmont did not care. If he chose to pursue a courtship with Elleree, it was no one else's business. His reasons would be true and the only thing that mattered was that Elleree knew this. Of course now there was Jack and Isabelle, as well. If ever the rules of class had been tossed right out the window...

Elmont knew then, if the woman sleeping at his side wanted him, he would not let anything stand in the way of that.

So the only thing he needed to figure out was if she really wanted him...

At that moment, Elleree snuggled _closer_, her lips inadvertently brushing his bare chest as she pressed her face into him, her affection and contentedness shining through even in sleep.

He was beginning to think she might.

* * *

Relaxed as he was, Elmont had no idea how much time had passed, but he was drawn out of his semi-meditation by Elleree shifting sleepily at his side as she woke.

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as the light in the room was much lighter, sunlight trying to fight its way to shine through a thick curtain of dark grey clouds. Neither was winning but yet they both made their presence known.

Glancing down he saw her eyes were still closed but she moved a little again and his gaze was drawn to the outline of her body under the blankets - the swelling curve of her hips and the length of her legs.

Movements unconscious, his hand slipped down her back to caress her waist and he turned his own body toward hers.

In the next moment she blinked sleepily, her hazel eyes soft in the morning light. He was captivated and found himself just watching her and the way she moved. When her gaze finally lifted to meet his, the corner of her mouth quirked and she snuggled closer. Gentle, delicate fingers slid a little lower across his abdomen and though he knew the gesture was innocent, he had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping out loud at the sensations she sent coursing through him.

A soft sigh escaped her then and she pressed her face to his chest for a moment before looking back up. "Good morning," she murmured, her voice a little breathy.

As she smiled, the gold flecks in her otherwise green eyes seemed to spark to life, as they did when she was happy, and the sight caused that stirring swell of emotion within him once again.

"You stayed," he said.

"Mmmm," Elleree pulled back a little to look at him, the soft strands of her hair rubbing against his arm. "Is that okay? I guess I was tired. I haven't really slept well since..." she trailed off.

"No. I haven't been sleeping well, either."

Elleree was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "But you slept last night?"

To her credit, she did not look away when she asked this, as he thought she might've done in the past.

His answer was quiet, intimate, definitive.

"Yes."

_Yes_ he had slept because she was safe, and warm, and comfortable in his arms. And only because of that.

Her simple reply held the same meaning, of that he was certain.

"Me too."

* * *

An: _Next chapter is the last for this particular piece of Elmont and Elleree's story, but hopefully there will be more to come. Let me know what you think!_

_I'd like to take one quick moment to offer a few thank yous to some fellow writers for their support and friendship: **Roque Amadi**, who is writing some wonderful Obi-romances, **ShadowZone85**, who is writing a great Elmont, _and_ a great Obi-Wan story, And **Arnapkapfaaluk**, who has a fantastic ongoing Elmont/OC story! Please check out their writing! And while I'm at it, I just have to say I've enjoyed reading and writing in this fandom so much, including **Jedi Kay-Kenobi **and **cantate's** wonderful stories as well :)  
_


	8. In My Life

_Here we are! First of all, a million thank you's to everyone who has reviewed, and favorited and followed. There seems to be a little burst of interest with the DVD release, which is awesome, and I really hope it continues! I really love this fandom and I hope it continues to garner interest, readers and writers. _

_Much thanks to Roque Amadi for betaing, her help was invaluable and made this chapter so much better. Please check out her profile, and her own Elmont story 'Know You Better' in the Jack the Giant Slayer section, it is wonderful! Lyrics in this part are from _"In My Life / A Heart Full Of Love" _from Les Miserables._

_I have already started writing another chapter, and I have many more ideas as well, and I'm thinking of adding to 'Closer to Heaven' (so I can write a little more of this day) so please continue to keep an eye out for those and let me know what you'd like to see! Any ideas? Past, present, future? Adventure or romance? Anything!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_~And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun~_

* * *

For some time Elmont and Elleree lay in bed, Elleree secure at his side as they enjoyed the feeling of simply being together, just him and her and nothing else. Finally she broke the peacefulness with a punctuated sigh. "I suppose we have to get up..."

But there was nothing Elmont wanted, _needed_ more, than to spend this time with Elleree. Something told him that this was their chance, and he wanted to start it right if he could, so even as she began to sit up, he couldn't help pulling her back against his chest.

"Well, actually..." he started.

_There was still so much work to do... _And he had hated leaving, even for the night, but it was true he'd been working non-stop, with no rest, until last night."I have been told to take the day off."

Elleree sat up a little in bed to look at him, her green-gold eyes sparkling with mirth. "A _whole _day?" she joked, knowing he rarely took any time off at all, save to sleep at night.

Elmont smirked and gave a little pinch at her waist, which produced a cute little squeak on her part, but backfired when her body shifted enticingly against his own and he had to take a quick breath to collect himself.

Elleree however somehow seemed to remain unaffected by the press of their bodies or perhaps she was simply enjoying teasing him too much to show it.

"This is the first night I've been away in a couple days," Elmont explained, attempting to tamp down the desire that was growing from having her so near and so unclothed. "The castle is in ruins and there is much to do... But I was instructed to come home."

Elleree grinned, propping herself up to look at him. "But who would dare tell Captain Elmont what to do?" she teased. "Did the King order you to take a day off?"

"Actually, yes."

Elleree laughed, but her amusement faded and she raised her eyebrows. "The King...ordered you to stay home."

"Yes," he smiled, enjoying the surprise in her tone.

"And you were going to ignore it, weren't you?" she said, her voice knowing.

Elmont's smile widened and he tightened his hold around her waist, pressing her body a little closer to his. "Perhaps I hadn't stopped to consider my own needs. Until you came...to help me attend to them."

"I couldn't bear to think of your needs going unattended to any longer," she answered, eyes sparkling.

Elmont chuckled quietly.

"Honestly, though, John...the _King_?"

He gave her a mock-frown. "You don't believe me?"

"I - I guess I hadn't thought about it." He saw her throat work as she swallowed."The King must really respect you."

Her expression grew stern as she considered him and he almost chuckled again. "And you must have been working far too hard."

Elmont smiled, but her own expression dimmed and she looked down for a moment, playing with the edge of the blanket. "I suppose I forget how important you are sometimes."

"Why, thank you." Elmont tried to lighten the mood, but she didn't look up and he let his hand slide further around her waist. "Ree - "

"I have no business occupying your time like this," she said quietly, turning away from him as if she was going to get out of bed, but once again he pulled her back.

"Elleree." His voice was firm, but gentle. "I am no more important than any other person, not really. And especially not here with you... None of that matters. Here I am simply John, and the only thing I care about is that you are - at least _moderately_ - happy."

Elleree smiled faintly and he gave a nearly silent sigh of relief. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to feel lesser in any way.

"I am moderately happy," she answered his teasing by teasing back. "At least."

"Good," Elmont said. "And if I decide I want to make time for you, I believe that is well within my rights."

Elleree nodded in acceptance, and her brightening smile made her look even more beautiful in this moment than he ever remembered her looking. Scooting closer, she laid her head against his chest, one hand making it's way teasingly across his abdomen.

Elmont savored the feeling of her in his arms and couldn't help thinking he'd be quite delighted to spend the entire day in bed with her if she liked. He knew he hold tightened around her smaller frame as she gave a contented sigh, and his hand began it's own trek, rubbing up and down her arm.

After a few moments, she spoke again. "Do you?"

"Do I?" he murmured, entirely caught up in the motion of stroking her arm with his fingers and the feeling of her skin, impossibly soft.

"Do you want to make time for me?"

She shifted, looking up again into his gaze and he let himself study the depth of emotion in her hazel eyes before he answered.

"I do. If you'll let me."

A slow smile came to Elleree's face and she leaned forward to kiss his lips, her entire mood seeming to lift. "Does this mean we get to stay here all day?"

"I think so," he smiled.

"What shall we do?"

"Anything." Elmont pulled her closer, one hand slipping across her hip to caress her thigh. "As long as it doesn't require leaving this bed."

At that moment, his stomach emitted a quiet grumble and Elleree giggled. "Your stomach protests."

Elmont sighed, pushing back the blanket so they could sit up. "I suppose we should keep our strength up."

She laughed, the green and the gold in her eyes glittering and he knew he'd made the right decision to stay with her. "How about that sweet bread and some tea in bed?" Elmont suggested.

"Breakfast in bed?" she grinned."That sounds...wonderful." Her knowing expression was enough to make his breath hitch and he wasn't quite sure how they were going to make it through breakfast but his stomach insisted they at least try.

So they rose from the bed, each pulling on enough articles of clothing to ward off the morning chill. After briefly taking care of personal needs, Elmont went to the kitchen to start the tea while Elleree rebuilt the fire in the main room and then the bedroom.

Because he stayed in the castle most of the time, there were no servants that lived in his home. Honestly he was grateful for the privacy right now. Stealing a glimpse of Elleree as she headed back up the stairs, he admired her body in the light chemise she wore, and remembered the way even after she had pulled it on he could still discern the shape of her curves, still see the outline of her breasts, through the material.

The thought that she might not be so carefree as to walk around his house with so little on if there were servants here was not a welcome one right now; he reveled in this light-hearted, more vulnerable side of her that he knew she rarely let anyone see.

But he didn't want to think about anything else except the woman who was hopefully climbing back into his bed at this very moment.

When the tea was ready, he put a tray together with slices of the sweet bread she had brought on a plate and quickly headed back to his room.

She was indeed back in bed and Elmont shucked his pants before joining her under the blankets. Together they sipped at tea, and nibbled at the bread. It was more delicious than he remembered, light and soft. The glaze drizzled over the top was sweet but not cloying. They chatted quietly about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's company.

When he'd had his fill, he couldn't help but watch her. Before she could reach for it, he picked up the last bite of bread from her plate and held it to her lips. Her eyes heated, blazing a fierce jade, flecked with shining gold and she smiled coyly as she let him slide the bread into her mouth.

As he was about to drop his hand however, she touched his wrist, guiding his hand back and drew the tip of his finger between her lips.

The touch of her tongue tickling the pad of his fingertip sent a thrill of longing through his entire body and his heart thudded as he watched her.

Slowly she licked at his finger, tasting the sweetness of the glaze, he knew, and perhaps his own skin as well. The thought made blood rush through his veins until finally he pulled away so he could kiss her. Pressing his mouth to hers, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, letting his tongue sweep across hers. A sound of pleasure escaped her throat and Elmont groaned in response...

...but _slow_...so slow. They had all day and he intended to make use of that time so as gently as he could, he broke the kiss and pulled her close, hugging her to his side.

She sighed, her body going soft and pliable in his arms and he molded her to his chest. Bowing his head, he let his lips brush the smooth skin of her bared shoulder, and he breathed in her scent, feminine and uniquely Elleree. The memories of the night before came rushing to mind and he smiled against her skin as he felt her hand smoothing over the planes of his back.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I care for you, Ree," he murmured, pulling back to meet her smiled at her expression, so honest, her own feelings clear, and he lifted his hand to sweep her tousled hair away from her face.

"How much?" she asked, biting her lip for a moment before breaking into a full grin.

_Was it possible to be this happy? ...and this was only the beginning._

"A great deal."

Elleree laughed quietly, and he swore he saw inchoate tears glistening in her eyes. "I do as well."

Quietness slipped around them as they held each other, peace seeming to flow like a gentle river through and within them.

Elmont gathered her closer in his arms, and kissed her forehead before setting the tray aside and laying back against the pillows. Elleree pressed herself against his body, as close as they could be and tilted her head to look at him. Gentle but sure, she swept her fingers down the line of his jaw, over his goatee and the stubble on his cheek. She traced the curve of his lower lip and gazed at him with such unfettered love he felt his heart clench with an immense swell of emotion. Perhaps it had not been spoken yet, but it did not matter right now.

There could not be anything better in this land than Elleree Rowan. Elmont had no idea what to do now, only that he did not want to let go of her, but beyond that...

Squeezing her hip, he gave a quiet sigh, caught in her gaze entirely.

"I _never_ imagined," she said, her voice quiet, eyes shining. "I never thought I would find anything like this - that I would know real happiness."

Elmont exhaled, overwhelmed by her admission and the realization that he had always felt the same. In the back of his mind, he'd never thought he would actually have time to find someone that would make him this happy, or anyone that would want to share this life with him. And he wanted to tell her, wanted to convey how happy she made him feel, but his voice caught in his throat when he tried.

"Hmm?" She pressed a kiss to his chest before looking back up at him.

Elmont shook his head. "I am lost," he murmured quietly.

Elleree cast him the happiest smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face. "I am found."

_~The End/Beginning~ _

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, and what else you'd like to see. More coming very soon! ~Ashley_

_*Edit 8/17 Story has been Continued!_


	9. Half Way There

_~ Half Way There ~_

* * *

Though desire was buzzing faintly in the air around them, soft and glowing, like a firefly, as Elmont laid back upon his bed again with Elleree secure in his arms, he felt his own tiredness swiftly creeping up once more. At his side, Elleree gave a quiet exhale and snuggled closer to his chest; he felt her breath flutter across his skin and he knew she was feeling sleepy as well.

When she had come to him the night before, her own exhaustion had been obvious, etched into her beautiful features and the flare of worry he'd felt for her had been instantaneous and utterly annoying.

How many times had he told himself to get ahold of his silly emotions? To not let himself fall for her - a girl, a thief, who had nothing she was able to give, nothing to share, nothing she wanted from him...

So he had tried, valiantly, to fight the stir of emotion in his chest, the swell of love he so desperately did not want to feel at the sight of her tired and weary on his doorstep.

But she had persisted; and perhaps his heart had always known.

_Oh, how his men would guffaw if they heard him spouting on about emotions and love and his heart!_

But his good-natured mood was cut short.

_Crawe_...

At the thought of his best man, grief seized him, forced him to screw his eyes shut in pain and he pulled Elleree closer to his side.

She hugged him back, her arm slipping around his waist tightly as if she knew, and then relaxed again, her breath falling soft and even.

He was tired still as well, so even though a small - _well, not so small_ - part of him wanted to prove how much he cared for her once again, he let his body and mind relax as sleep crept closer and closer.

They had both rested well the night before but that had been the first time in days and days for him, and from the sound of it, for Elleree as well. In fact he had not even slept the night before the beanstalk had sprouted as he had laid awake worried for Isabelle. The prospect of her ever-nearing arranged marriage upset her greatly - that much was clearly obvious to Elmont.

And the truth was he felt a great deal of disquiet about it himself - not only for the sake of Isabelle's well-being, which he considered his responsibility but because he considered her a dear friend as well. And he'd had a bad feeling about Roderick from the start.

Now thankfully that was all sorted, the princess was happy and happily in love and he was here with Elleree. Elmont couldn't help but playfully dread the squeal of joy Isabelle would surely let loose when she found out about this. He sighed, but still a smile tugged at his mouth. Isabelle was like a sister to him and he knew her happiness for him would be as great as his happiness for her that she had found Jack.

With that final thought, Elmont let himself settle further into the comfort of his bed with Elleree cuddled to his side and let his mind succumb to the blissfulness of contented sleep.

* * *

When Elmont woke next he was quite surprised to find himself emerging from a deep, restful sleep. And by the look of the late afternoon sunlight shining softly through his west facing window, he had slept for quite awhile. The second surprise was that he quickly realized he was very much alone.

Fear slashed through him as his heart sank at the prospect of her fleeing once again but it was dashed in the next moment as he found her chemise laying atop the sheets near the pillow. A heavy breath left him in a whoosh and he lay back on the bed, his fingers curling around the soft material she had left behind. Unable to help himself he brought her shirt to his cheek, inhaling the scent of her that still clung to her shirt and remembering how divine it had been to strip her of it.

With a grin he closed his eyes and wondered what she was wearing, if anything at all. Perhaps she was wandering about downstairs naked.

A moment passed, lost in the wondrous image that had formed in his mind, then Elmont pushed himself up from the mattress, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, feeling refreshed and full of new life. After a quick moment of consideration, he reached for his trousers where they had been left on the floor and pulled them on. Dragging his hand through his hair, he left swiftly from the room to find Elleree.

As the knight descended the stairs, he spotted Elleree straight away, stirring a pot of something over the flames in the hearth. Much to his dismay, she was clothed - but as he looked closer he saw she was wearing one of his shirts and he smiled at the flutter it caused in his belly. When he approached her she straightened and turned to grin at him.

"Well, hello there, sleepy-head."

Elmont chuckled and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a quick kiss.

"I missed you when I woke," he murmured, nuzzling the soft patch of skin below her ear and he felt her shiver in his arms.

"I wanted to start supper for you," she answered after a moment, pulling back to smile for him. "It's getting quite late you know."

"I must've been more tired than I thought," he sighed. "I did find your shirt."

Elleree gave him a quick kiss. "Good. I didn't want you to think I had left."

"Mmmm." Elmont pulled her closer, pressing the length of her body to his and kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time. "I rather hoped it meant you were wandering about down here with nothing on, but now that I've seen you in this -" he paused to rub his hand over her lower back, sliding his tunic across her skin - "I think I like it."

Elleree laughed. "I thought you might. Though if you think you might prefer me with nothing, we can always try that later," she added, her hazel eyes glittering.

Elmont gave a low rumbling growl and brought his mouth down to hers again but she stopped him after one second with a hand to his bare chest.

"After supper," she said. "I don't want it to burn and I know you must be hungry."

With a mock sigh, Elmont stepped back. "If you insist, my love. What are you making?"

"A stew," she smiled. "With the leftover meat and potatoes."

"It smells delicious."

"Thank you. Just a bit longer, I think."

Elmont nodded and squeezed her waist gently while he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to clean up. Be back, darling."

Elleree smiled again, her green-gold eyes lit with joy and Elmont found himself wondering what he had done to deserve this. How strange it was that life could turn so fast. But he knew now that he had her, there was no force that could take her from his arms again.

With haste, Elmont went upstairs and washed his face and body. He shaved the edges of his goatee and tried to straightened his hair, at least somewhat, before he put on a clean tunic and pants.

Then, anxious to be in her presence, he hurried back downstairs and found Elleree setting bowls of stew and a loaf of bread out on the table.

His stomach rumbled at the sight and the smell and he realized he was quite hungry though it was just late afternoon. The only other thing he'd eaten was the sweet bread from that morning. So he sat down on the other side of Elleree and eagerly began to eat the stew she had made. The flavor was delicious, the meat and potatoes tender, the stew nice and thick and Elmont moaned his appreciation.

"Good?" Elleree laughed after taking her own bite.

"The best," Elmont agreed. "I do love everything you cook."

"Well, I can't make many things, but I'm glad you like it."

Elmont loved to cook when he had the chance but the fact that Elleree had wanted to cook for him, in his home, sent that swell of emotion through his chest again.

He loved her. He knew this. And he thought she felt the same but he also knew it would be wise not to push her too far, too fast. Though in general he tried not to ever be ruled by his emotions, Elleree seemed to prove a constant exception. He did not regret anything that had happened between them, but he wanted to marry her, as soon as possible. Not only because it was proper, because he felt he should, but because he _wanted_ to, with all his heart.

Elmont had a feeling she would not be as eager as him, however. She had spent most of her life very much alone, and it would be a difficult idea for her to adjust to.

When they finished with their early supper, Elmont built up the fire and they sat cuddled together on the couch in front of the roaring flames as the clouds began to gather again outside, hiding the sun and bringing more rain, a soft pitter-patter of drops hitting the window within a few moments.

Sighing softly, Elmont pulled Elleree closer, his arm wrapped around her and he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"So what do we do now, Captain?" Elleree asked softly after a few minutes.

He knew she meant with _them_, with this relationship, whatever it was they started. "Anything we want, I suppose." His answer was simple, wanting to allow her to guide the conversation, more aware than ever of not spooking her.

Elleree took a breath and he felt her shift against him though he didn't sense any tension coming from her.

"I don't know what to do," she said finally. "I don't know where to start. I feel like I don't know anything...about this..."

"I know I think about you every single day."

Elleree turned to smile up at him and he thought he'd never seen anything quite so beautiful. "Me too," she murmured.

Unable to help himself he tickled her side; she squirmed against him and he chuckled.

"Ree," he said her name, his voice low, when she had settle at his side again. "Whatever happens...I know now, I don't ever want to leave your side. I - I was careful not to hope before...but now I hope - I wish for you to stay."

"For how long?" She asked with a hint of a teasing smile.

Elmont smiled in return. "For - as long as possible. There's no need to rush to anything, but I want you to know I want to be with you. Forever, if you'll have me."

Elleree's throat worked as she swallowed and she nodded, her eyes glistening in the firelight.

"But we'll take it slow. Day by day." Lifting one hand, he ran his forefinger over her cheek, the line of her jaw, reveling in the softness of her skin and thinking of everywhere else he wanted to touch her again. "One night at a time."

Elleree nodded once more and Elmont tugged on her waist, shifting her and pulling her closer to his body as he felt desire begin to flare within him.

"We can start with the rest of today...and tonight if you wish it."

"Are you asking me to stay again?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he saw her gaze drop to his mouth as she leaned toward him.

"For as long as you can."

Elmont felt her breath on his lips when she answered. "Yes."

He thought she smiled then but he wasn't entirely sure as he'd already pulled her flush against him, his arms tight around her body, and lowered his mouth to hers for a searing kiss.

_tbc..._

* * *

_An: A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I just had to continue this day for them, they've earned it. Next this will continue in Closer to Heaven with a higher rating, so keep an eye out, or follow, for that update soon. I'm also working on two other stories with El and Elle as well, so watch for those coming up.  
_

_Please let me know what you think and and review! Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Fall For You

_An: This is continued directly from chapter 9 of Between Heaven and Earth and will be posted in two parts. The second part will be posted at a higher rating in my story Between Heaven and Earth: Closer to Heaven in one week, so follow, or keep an eye out._

_Hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

_~ Fall For You ~_

* * *

Supper was finished, a fire was blazing in the hearth and it was beginning to storm again, the light outside the window turning hazy with rain.

Elleree revelled it the fact that there was nothing left to do but enjoy the rest of the day and night with this wonderful, incredible man. She'd never felt so lucky - she'd never felt lucky at all until this moment - and she meant to savor every second, as they were well on their way to doing.

Somehow, as he'd kissed the sense right out of her, they'd managed to maneuver themselves on the couch so Elleree was laying back against the cushions and Elmont was hovering over her, his hand pressed to the couch next to her head, holding his body aloft as his mouth pressed searchingly to hers.

The other hand was skimming across her skin, down the slope of her neck to the curve of her breast. Elleree sighed as his mouth left hers to follow the same path, the contrast between his warm lips and his goatee making her skin tingle.

As his hand brushed her side, skimmed over her waist, his fingertips hit a sensitive spot on the curve of her hip making her shiver, but it tickled a bit too much after a moment and her body instinctively jerked away from his touch as she laughed.

Elmont lifted his head to smile at her, but the sudden movement of her body caught him off guard and as her shoulder bumped the arm he was braced on his hand slipped off the couch and his body landed on hers with a muffled _oomph_ from Elleree.

While the press of his hips to hers felt quite nice, the truth was that the Captain was heavy. Damn heavy, and Elleree suddenly found her breath hitching, not out of anticipation.

"You're really -" she gasped, laughing as Elmont fumbled to get his arms beneath him so he was no longer crushing her " - _heavy_," she breathed when he finally lifted away from her, though she was glad he was not wearing any of his armor.

Leaning forward, the knight kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes shining. "Sorry, love," he murmured.

Elleree hummed her forgiveness with a slow smile, which he returned before he gracefully turned his body, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap.

"You keep calling me that," Elleree said softly as she settled on top of him, a much safer place, she thought, and looped her arms around his neck.

"Love?" he asked. His eyes, a dark storm-blue, studied her intently.

"Mmm."

"Do I offend?" He asked carefully.

Elleree shook her head. "No. I like it. I -"

She wasn't sure what else she was going to say but the sparkle in his eyes at her words caught her a little off guard, and she grinned. He was happy. She made him happy; _this_ made him happy and she felt a stiring of...well, love she guessed.

The thought sent a rushing thrill through her blood. It was both exciting and terrifying, but she wasn't about to let something as silly as _love_ get in the way of making this relationship work.

He deserved someone that made him happy, he deserved her at her best and she swore an oath to herself she would never give up.

None of that mattered right now though, not when she was wrapped so tightly in his arms, when she could feel his entire body, hard and masculine beneath her own.

Just like she'd survived everything else in her life, she'd take this one moment at a time, and in this moment all she cared about was that they were together.

She thought he felt the same and he proved it as he pulled her closer for another kiss, pressing into her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Elleree sighed as he coaxed her mouth open to deepen their kiss and she let her body sink further into his. The shyness she had felt the night before felt like a distant, distant memory and she wanted nothing more than to have nothing between them.

So her hands set to work...

* * *

The rain was beginning to fall again outside. Autumn was here, cold weather and grey skies taking precedence out there, but in here...

John Elmont repressed a groan as he felt Elleree's nimble fingers go to work on tracing the muscles of his torso underneath the fabric of his tunic.

It was definetly warming up just fine in here.

_Control_, he told himself, _control..._

In the next moment though she pulled back to lift the shirt over his head and the movement pressed her hips to his - her softness molding perfectly to him, the pressure so exquisite he had to break the kiss to gasp for breath.

"God, Elleree." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears but he didn't care. "I need you..." Elmont felt his carefully structured restraint slipping away, shredding apart as it never had before. He had always been so careful with Elleree Rowan - as if she was a fine piece of crystal ready to shatter at any wrong touch, any wrong word, but his heart and his mind were telling him with no doubt that he needn't do that anymore.

She was here, she was sure and solid and she was not leaving.

_tbc..._

* * *

_Please let me know what you think :)_

_~ Serendipity_


End file.
